The detection or measurement of volatile organic compounds (VOC) is of great interest for a number of applications. Examples are assessment of the air quality in rooms, the energy-efficient control of air conditioning plants, medical diagnostics, safety technology such as the detection of explosives or the monitoring of purified air. A problem with volatile organic compounds is that they come in a very great molecular variety. Important representatives are, for example, aldehydes, alcohols, amines, carboxylic acids, esters, ketones, hydrocarbons, terpenes, thiols, etc. This variety makes it difficult to realize a sensor which gives a sufficiently high sensor signal for a major part of the volatile organic compounds. Odors are often made up of a plurality of compounds which are also frequently present in very small amounts. Volatile organic compounds generally have such a low odor threshold that concentrations which are clearly perceptible to human beings are at the same time very difficult to detect technically.